Yugi Versus the Evil Pepsi Dragon
by White Dragon Ozma
Summary: Pepsi needs Love ... We will have our revenge. Yugi and Co must save the world from the evil Pepsi take over. They had taken over as Author to give themselfs a head start, but The true author has chased them out. Now everyone's Fate lies in Seto's Hands.
1. Coke, Milk, Cupcakes, and Love guess whi...

Chapter One of "Yugi vs. The Evil Pepsi Dragon!"  
  
Ozma: I am the White Dragon Ozma. Nicknamed Zapp to the Forumites, and calls himself White Robed Dragon when not logged into Fanfiction.net. Yami Bakura will be my Disclaimer Person  
  
Yami Baka: *sigh* Why must you torture me so? . Do you even know what a Baka is?  
  
Ozma: Why do you think I call you Yami Baka?  
  
Yami Baka: This dragon right here does not own Yugi, nor Joey, nor Tea, nor none other object other then the Dragon Himself, and the original plot.  
  
Ozma: As well as my Poking stick *jabs Yami Baka with a meter long stick*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Tea was just walking around, one day and she goes into a store. She walks up to the counter and place yen down on the table. The clerk picked up the yen, and gave Tea a bag. Tea picks up the bag and walks back out of the store. She walks down the street again and enters a Card Shop. Yugi's Grandpa, who had her go and get some refreshments, owned the Shop. She set the bag on the counter and pulled out ...  
  
... Coke ...  
  
Coke. Coke for Yugi, Coke for Joey, Coke or Tristan, Coke for Tea, Coke for Bakura Coke for Yugi's grandfather ...  
  
Coke.  
  
What ... ever happened to ... Pepsi? Pepsi never did anything bad. All Coke had was that disgusting Aftertaste, and a catchy tune. The Author never liked the tune, and the fact he could carry one well only made it worse. A herpy figure held up a deck of cards, and looked at the bottom card. It was a Yamanato Dragon Scroll. Not the Strongest Card ever, I'll admit that.  
  
Yugi was enjoying his Coke. Yami however decided he didn't want one. Bakura was glad his own Yami was sleepy most of the time. Yami spoke up to try and start a conversation.  
  
"Why do you all enjoy such a drink?" "It taste good" Yugi replied. Yami decided to come up with a fake rumor against it "I herd Soda stunts your growth" "Hey!" Joey exclaimed, "Okay then, if it does, then prove it!" Yami smiled, threw his hands toward Yugi as if presenting him to everyone else and said "I rest my case." Tea, Joey and Tristan couldn't help but laugh. Yugi's Grandpa had to hold his mouth closed to successfully hold his laugher in however. Bakura could have held it in, but he didn't put any effort to it. Yugi, just like any other victim of a joke, didn't enjoy it very much. Joey apologies first, soon followed reluctantly by Yami. Tristan Ended up complaining to Yami about his weight ...or lack thereof.  
  
"Hey, it's not like you don't need some work yourself. You may be an immortal Pharaoh, but even you need to eat something." "Yeah, I'd say you and Yugi have about the same mass even if you are taller" Tea agreed Yugi's Grandpa cut in "I'm not going to have to invest in Dairy Products, am I?" Bakura laughed again before adding in "First Yugi needed to drink milk, now Yami Yugi needs to eat cupcakes" "Well, maybe if Joey would leave me something from the table, I'd might eat it" Yami put in. Before Joey could yell at him, however, a crash is herd through the roof, and a being appeared before them. Yugi's grandfather only said one thing ...  
  
"This is bad for Profits! First Dairy, now I have a hole in the ceiling!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ozma: That ends Chapter one! In case you're wondering about many things, I'll have Yami Baka explain.  
  
Yami Baka: *sigh* okay, first, about me being sleepy all the time is not true, it's just a plot convenience so I show up. If you wonder about the "Herpy" part, in case you don't know already, a Herp is anything reptilian, such as a Dragon, lizard, Kaiba's Personality. Also, if Yugi's grandfather is out of character, it's because the Author has never seen an episode with normal things happening for his Grandpa. He's never seen him say anything other then "Save me, Yugi" and "You must use the power of the Millennium Puzzle to defeat Pegasus" and whatever might have been said that episode.  
  
Ozma: So you've read, now REVIEW! The more Pepsi and/or Dragon lovers reply, to more I'll be tempted to think up what that thing I just had dropped out of no where is, and maybe if your lucky tell you!  
  
Yami Baka: And also it will give him something else to occupy him *shudders*  
  
Update to 1st chapter: spell checking does a whole lot better job on a newer computer! 


	2. I love Mai Coke!

Ozma: I apologies for not makeing funny. I actually thought it would be a pure humor fic, and then I went and made it into an actual regular action/adventure Fic. All I can say is that it's not cool. It's no more cooler then Yami Baka beating up Baku.  
  
Yaki Baka: So, I'm Baka and He's Baku?  
  
Ozma: Duh! I like him better then you.  
  
Yami Baka: Maybe . I can change?  
  
Ozma: Really?  
  
Yami Baka: Nope.  
  
Ozma: I dislike you. GRAVE ROBBER  
  
Yami Baka: TREUSURE HUNTER  
  
Baku: Change of Heart!  
  
***************************************************************** *****  
  
Yugi Survaded the damage done. A hole in the roof, which is now on the floor. Not that the hole in the roof migraded to the floor, but the part that is not part of the roof is now on the floor. Besides, if holes could migrate, it'll mean that this is a cartoon, but it's an anime, but since an Anime is a Japaness cartoon, technicly, the hole migrading could happen, but it's not happening anytime soon  
  
~Yugi, please stop thinking like that, it hurts my head~ Yami whined.  
  
Yugi shoke his head and looked back at the mess at the floor. It was Mai, and she was twitching furiously. Slowly and shakily she got up, stumbeled over to the counter and drank Yami's Coke  
  
~Come to think of it~ ... Yugi thought to his evilier, most evilist wicked and terrible ... okay, that's a lie, he's very very nice for an Evil spirit ~why did Tea get some for you, if you never drink any soda~  
  
~The funny thing is, many readers think this is meerly a stupid attempt to bash Tea~ Yami told Yugi.  
  
When Mai finally finished off Yami Yugi's coke. She stopped twitching and violently whiping herself. She then said the first thing to come to mind. "Give Me Jewels!" before resorting to saying the second thing to come in her mind. "Please"  
  
"She's back to normal" Joey abserved.  
  
The only Yami within the room spoke up with sanity and logic. Maybe not sanity, but logic sure as hell was there. "Actually, if she was normal she would have tried to tell us about what happpened."  
  
"Actually, I just said the first ... and second things that came to mind." Mai explained.  
  
"So," Tea began "Will you actually tell us what happened?"  
  
Mai simpily replied with "Coke withdrawal" in which everyone else facefaulted, therefore proving that this is indeed a japaness cartoon to Yugi. Yami almost started to mentally scream at Yugi, but successfully held back. Mai suddenly realised why that was for. "Oh yeah, appeanetly, someone has been stealing all of the coke, and it's all gone now."  
  
This sparked some questions  
  
Tea's was "Well then why was I able to buy some half an hour ago?" Joey's was "Why did you come through the celing?" Yugi's was "What happened to the Coke?" Tristen's was "Why haven't I gotten a line in this chapter yet?" Mai's was "How do you expect he to answer that question!?"  
  
Those Questions and More, next time on Yugi versus the Evil Pepsi Dragon  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Yami Baka: Those questions and more? Will there be any answers to them?  
  
Ozma: Told you there'd be more.  
  
Yami Baka: Really, and what did Ryou use the Change of Hearts Card on???  
  
Baku: Nothing really, otherwise it would have worked ^_^  
  
Yami Baka: that's it. I'll kill you and steal all of your cards.  
  
Ozma: Actually, things have changed since then. We have things called "Wills" which allows the maker to give anything they own to whoever they want to. All writen in Ink.  
  
Yami Baka: ... well, then, *takes out a fountainpen* that makes today's job easier. *walks off*  
  
Baku: ... please don't tell me you want me after him ...  
  
Ozma: Fine, I'll go after him, and you stay here and talk to people, and greet them ... your good at that right?  
  
Baku: yes ...  
  
Ozma leaves after Yami Baka.  
  
Baku: ... Yugi, Mai, Joey! Come in now, it's Party Time!  
  
Yugi: they really bought the fact you didn't use Change of Heart on anything, muchless yourself?  
  
Joey: Now we can change it any way we want to ... heheheheh. 


	3. Yugi vs Joey vs Mai vs Evil Ryou Bakura

Yugi: Okay Everyone, let's Recap on the story  
  
Joey: Ozma Wrote a stupid story. But Bakura used Change of Heart on himself with the Mellennium Ring's Power, and invited us when Ozma Chased off Yami Bakura  
  
Baku: ... And I'm still Baku, because I like that name  
  
Mai: I think Yugi ment the story that we'll be writing now.  
  
Yugi: Oh yeah, that too.  
  
Mai: *sweatdrop and Sigh* Well, Tea got everyone at the Game Shop Coke, and then some dragon desided to be creepy at that moment. But Then-  
  
Joey: -Mai Dropped in and crashed our Party.-  
  
Yugi: *Starts Laughing, at Joey's joke*  
  
Baku: -And Yugi gave his Yami a Headache thinking about it  
  
Yugi: *stops laughing and frowns* That makes me look stupid!  
  
Mai: And I also drank Yami Yugi's Coke, since he doesn't drink any anyway.  
  
Joey: And now, I'll answer why She fell through the ceiling.  
  
Everyone Else: oh no ...  
  
************************************************************  
  
"Apperently, All the Coke has dissappered" Mai Said.  
  
Joey started up "What? We gotta do something!"  
  
"But why would something like that be happening?" Tristan Questioned.  
  
"I know!" Joey began "Someone must be trying to remove Coke from the face of the planet!"  
  
"Great Joey! But why would someone want to get rid of Coke?" Yugi Asked  
  
Joey-  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Mai: Okay, Mr. Ego, Time to give the Pen to someone else .  
  
Baku: My turn!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Joey wondered that himself as well. "Well, We should try and stop him" Bakura came up with a simple Answer. "Why don't we go somewhere where he hasn't stuck, and stirke him there?" Mai looked disappointed, "Well, I'm sorry but it's all been struck"  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Mai: Bakura!  
  
Baku: Don't you Remember? I'm evil now.  
  
Joey: Well, if you want to be evil, distroy all Pepsi  
  
Yugi: My turn!  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Yugi thought to go out searching for clues at the last place that was hit. Mai lead them to the Shop that last had Coke, and a witness had said that It just suddenly disappear, nothing seems to happen, but then he had turned his back for 3.8 seconds. Bakura Shortly questioned how he knew an exact messure of time, but he was ignored. They asked another witness, who said to have seen the coke glow green before vaniahing from the rack.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Mai: umm . does anyone in your stories ever talk in quotes?  
  
Joey: Trust me, I've seen his work, NEVER!  
  
Baku: He did once, but only because I was bugging him.  
  
Yugi: No you didn't  
  
Baku: Lying is a newfound talent of mine, but proving I lied only makes you're stories more pathetic  
  
Mai: Fine, My turn then  
  
************************************************************  
  
So far, all everyone knew was what happened to the Coke. No one's been able to tell anything by the beam itself, but Everyone knows enough about what happening. Now all everyone needs to know is who and why.  
  
"now, where would we find a giant ray gun?" Mai asked  
  
"How about a pizza parlor" Joey couldn't get food of his mind now that it got on it.  
  
Yugi sigh at his patheticness. "Joey, get you're mind out of the gutter! There would be a secret laboratory, right?"  
  
Mai corrected him "Maybe, but not nessicerily. We should try and find more clues around the area"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Baku: Hey, I never wrote that much!  
  
Mai: Tough luck, maybe you shouldn't pull strings before you finish your part  
  
Ozma: My turn!  
  
Mai: *hands the pen to Ozma without looking at him* sure.  
  
Yugi: uhh . Mai?  
  
Mai: *looks at Yugi* yes?  
  
Yugi: The Dragon is back.  
  
Yami Baka: Hello. Would you like me to help you escape?  
  
Baku: okay .  
  
Yami Baka: Then let me off!  
  
*Yugi, Baku, Baka, Mai, and Joey run away, and Ozma Follows then leaving the story behind*  
  
...  
  
*Seto Kaiba walk into the room*  
  
Kaiba: *pondering* I wonder what going on here ... a Story? Someone's writing a Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfic about Coke. Odd ... maybe I could add something ...  
  
*A sign falls out of the top as Kaiba steps on a button hidden on the floor. It says "Review My Story!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!"* 


	4. Seto Kaiba's Role in this Story

*Seto Looks at the Paper*  
  
Kaiba: ... well, if someone is writing a story, I guess I shouldn't mess with it  
  
*Seto Leave, this Chapter Ends. Gee, this won't go good for Reviews ... speaking of which, you should do so!* 


	5. The Brothers ParaJoey

As the paper remained idle, nothing happened. Well, that was a given. I mean, Ozma's out chasing everyone, and Seto decided to do crap, and now both Baku and Yami Baka are evil, but they're both being chased. So, nothing's happening!  
  
But then  
  
Merek: Hey! Ozma!  
  
Merek, a red anthropomorphic dragon, wearing a black mussel shirt, jean pants, and a sword sheath around his back. He had long flowing black hair, and was as anime as a human could be.  
  
Merek: Ozma...? Hello! Anybody here?  
  
Nope, you're wasting your time!  
  
Merek: Probably off doing 'stuff' with Yami Bakura  
  
Ewwwww  
  
Merek: hey, how long has this thing been out? *Paper Reads the last update was around a month ago* Holy! I guess this needs finishing! Everyone might bite his head off otherwise  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
As Yugi walked along the street, he saw two balding men, one was crying. Yugi and Joey recognized them Easily as the Brothers ParaDox. Para was in a saddened state about his brother.  
  
Yugi ran up the them "What's up?"  
  
Dox was crying as loud as he can, and Para looked up to Yugi  
  
"Have you noticed all the coke has gone missing?" Para Started  
  
Dox didn't finish the rhyme. Para started trembeling.  
  
Joey hated to do it, it annoyed him very much when he listen to them do it, but you still gotta feel for them  
  
"Course he have! It's not like we don't listen"  
  
Para stopped. He looked at Joey. He smiled: "Thank you for the relief"  
  
Joey finished "better! it brings me grief!"  
  
Mai looked at them. "Joey, what are you doing?"  
  
Bakura, who was always explainitive, came up with "Well, if I remember, the Brothers Para and Dox always rhymed, so if Dox can't do it, Para needs another partner. It appears Joey has desided to be it.  
  
Of course, like always, he was ignored, but being the nice guy he was, he let it go.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merek: I hope I wasn't too Comma Happy in that sentince  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"All the coke has gone away" "so we must find it all today" "Brother Dox is sad about it" "so is everyone, I don't doubt it" "Without his rhyme, I felt empty" "and now -I'm- gonna pay the fee" "So Off we will go!" "To Find Coke!"  
  
Yugi was amazed. "Even I never knew he could do that" Bakura was the same. "I didn't know he was that phat" Mai glared at them. "Now don't you two start anything of the kind!" Yugi couldn't help himself. "now don't tell us we're out of our mind!"  
  
Mai only growled in reply. They started off, Para bidding goodbye to his brother, with Joey saying something about flying to end it.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Merek: okay, this should help. I'm starting to get bored with this. How do people do it anyway? 


End file.
